rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebon Dragon Charms
Rpg.net Charms These charms were taken from rpg.net Narcissitic Solipism Attraction Cost: - (2m, 1wp) Type: Permanent Duration: Permanent Keywords: Emotion Mins: Essence 3 Prereqs: Nemesis Self Imagined Anew Many are the heros of the world who would deny the darkness to their very last breath, but many more are those who find themselves attracted irresistably to the darkness inside themselves. This Charm permanently upgrades its prerequisite. Whenever the Infernal uses Nemesis Self Imagined Anew he may spend two motes and one additional willpower and the target of that Charm immediately develops an intimacy of sexual lust towards the Infernal so long as he maintains use of the prerequisite Charm. This Emotion effect is not obvious to the target until he first meets the Infernal, but instead manifests as a sudden urge that can not be satisfied in any way. Once he meets the Infernal, the victim recognizes that he has met the one being capable of satisfying his desires. This urge exists regardless of the victims normal sexual preference or species. Only beings immune to Emotion effects are uneffected. While under the sway of this Intimacy, the victim suffers a penalty to all his mental Dvs against the Infernal equals to the Infernal's (Essence). This does not stack with other Intimacy, Virtue or Motivation related DV penalties. Resisting this Emotion effect costs one Willpower per scene or (Essence) Willpower when Nemesis Self Imagined Anew is first activated or the Infernal first met (but may onyl be resisted on a scene by scene basis thereafter). Dead Lover's Embrace Cost: - (5m, 1wp) Type: Permanent Duration: Permanent Keywords: Illusion Mins: Essence 4 Prereqs: Narcissitic Solipism Attraction It is not uncommon for the heros of the world to find themselves living with regrets. Those they have lost, those they have pushed away, the things and places that have been deswtroyed by their rise to power and can never be returned. This deadly nostalgia is like a poison seeping into enemies heart, and there is nothing the Ebon Dragon enjoys more than watching that poison eat away at everything the hero holds dear. Whenever the Infernal activates Nemesis Self Imagined Anew he immediatly knows if there is any creature that the victim knew once but who has since died and whose death the victim truly regrets, as well as the emotional context of that regret (lover, parent, child, companion etc). If the Infernal so decides he may then spend 2m, 1wp in addition to the base cost of Nemesis Self Imagined Anew and assume that role in the victim's life. Unless otherwise noted, the effects of Nemesis Self Imagined Anew are not changed. This does not literally transform the Infernal into the dead person. Instead the victim develops a sudden Intimacy towards the Infernal. Until they meet this manifests as a sudden welling up of guilt and regret towards the circumstances in which the dead person was lost. When he meets the Infernal he will see the Infernal as the "natural" heir to the dead person's legacy. The Infernal's mannerism will constantly remind him of the dead person, his words will bring up old memories, and the victim will find the Infernal sliding without resistance into the exact same position his dead friend occupied while alive (lover, confident, parent or child as appropriate). So long as this Intimacy exists the victim will find it hard to push away the Infernal's presence, whether physically or mentally. The victim of this Charm suffers an internal penalty of the Infernals (Essence x 2) on all physical and social attacks against the Infernal so long as the Intimacy exist. This Intimacy may be suppressed for one Willpower a scene or negated entirely for (Infernal's Essence) willpower when the Charm is first activated or the victim first meets the Infernal (but not at any point thereafter). This Charm is compatible with Black Mirror Shintai. If the Infernal knows that Charm he may spend an additional 2m, 1wp when activating it to assume the perfect likeness of the dead person. All the usual rules for Black Mirror Shintai apply, except the Infernal gains the traits of the dead person rather than the victim. While the Intimacy created by this Charm exists the victim will not remember that the person being mimiked ever died and will treat the Infernal as if he had "returned from a long unexplained absence". ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights